


sometimes you need it badly

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran, The Power Station (Supergroup)
Genre: Guitars, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mouth Kink, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: There’s no need tohold back the rainwhen they’re away from Duran.
Relationships: Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Kudos: 8





	sometimes you need it badly

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun. i blame listening to Arena!

John eyes Andy as he shreds, the unmistakable chords to _Get It On_ filling the studio. He’s focused, mouth a tight line as his hands move frantically. He has to force himself not to drool at the sight of him. It proves to be difficult.

He’s in a sleeveless shirt, lightly muscled arms on display as he plays his heart out. Somehow, he makes every movement look sexual. Or maybe it’s just John thinking that. It could be the substances constantly flowing through his veins, could be a lot of things. All he knows is that he can’t help himself.

He also can’t look away. Andy hasn’t noticed yet. His eyes, unobstructed by glasses of any kind, are glued to the neck of his guitar, watching his own fingers fly from chord to chord. John puts a finger to his lip, wondering what it would be like to put his mouth all over him.

Suddenly pulled from his thoughts, he notices Andy’s looking his way now. He continues to play, and it feels like John’s world has erupted in flames. His heavy glance doesn’t let up; if anything, he stares _more_. They are both locked in the gaze.

Andy raises a brow. John’s crossing the room before he can realize his feet are on the ground. He sinks to his knees before Andy as he stops playing, the studio quiet.

“What’s that look for, John?” Andy smirks. He knows damn well, he just wants to hear John say it, wants the satisfaction of it.

“Sometimes I need it badly,” John says, low and seductive. He knows how to push Andy’s buttons.

“There’s no _holding back the rain_ in the Power Station, remember.”

John leans forward, mouth dangerously close to the guitar’s strings. “Then you know what I want.”

Andy eyes him, just as John did moments prior. John licks up the strings, putting on a real show. Andy drops his pick on the studio floor and curls his fingers in John’s hair, pulling him closer to himself and the guitar.

He groans, the sound electrified, mouth still against the strings. Andy doesn’t throw his equipment often, but now seems like a good time. He lifts the guitar over his head as John backs away, face flushed and hair astray.

His instrument is tossed to the side. He grabs John by the collar, pulling him up and capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss. _Get It On_ will get finished. Later.


End file.
